cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
PB-NpO War: CSN-LoSS Front
The CSN vs. LoSS front of the greater PB-NpO war began on January 21, 2011 when the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and Legacy declared war on the League of Small Superpowers with no valid CB but using the idea of coalition warfare as the motive. The Brain declared on LoSS the next day. Controversy According to CSN supporters the conflict went from simple war to controversial episode when the Dark Templar entered in defense of the League of Small Superpowers, by attacking Legacy, via an clause built into the economic bloc NOIR. The declaration was immediately followed by a CSN response, activating their MDP with Legacy. Flying Hellfish United, DT's protectorate, followed suit with their DoW on Legacy and CSN days later. FHU was countered by the Global Order of Darkness. Six days after declaring war, the Dark Templar came to CSN, Legacy and GOD to negotiate a peace agreement for themselves and FHU, citing LoSS' lack of coordination. CSN said to obtain peace, DT would have to pay 40k tech from their nations who possess 2k tech. DT refused. The next day, TIO and LoSS agreed to white peace with Hydra. R&R then entered against LoSS citing the SuperFriends bloc. Days later, CSN/Legacy/GOD gave white peace to FHU. DT agreed to pay 40k tech, but on the term it must come from any source. CSN originally denied the offer, then the next day after talking with allies and even an ally of DT, they came back to accept the offer. DT then said "the offer is no longer on the table," which baffled CSN. DT then demanded white peace and an apology, which CSN found insulting, leading their then MoFA Liz to tell them to "fuck off." The Dark Templar made a thread on the OWF to cast light on the situation. They put logs of conversations with CSN in the OP along with their own interpretation of the chain of events. CSN claimed DT was twisting facts and spreading lies and half-truths and pointed out several examples. DT took up the identity of the "Dark Taliban," threatening perma-war to CSN if reps were not dropped. A campaign was lead against CSN's government in the form of a mass message was sent to CSN membership telling them to leave the AA because the Government was being selfish. Several members were also messaged by the Dark Templar telling them to overthrow the government. The CSN forums were also hacked and screenshots leaked of members complaining about rep payments that the CSN Government had issued to DT. Goose, the Head of State for CSN, made a blog post with the "final offer" to DT: 30k tech from the 2k and higher tech nations, decommission of nuclear weapons and navies, and a no re-entry clause. On February 17, 2011, The Brain declared peace with LoSS without informing their allies. CSN later dropped them, and The Brain then left Chestnut Accords. On February 28, 2011 peace on the front was achieved. The Dark Templar was to pay 20k total tech (10k to Legacy, and 10k to CSN; 5k to CSN from internal 2k+ tech nations), and not aid any alliances at war. LoSS and DT were both to post an apology to Liz for several OOC threats and IRC abuse sent her way. CSN claims they offered the reps to DT because they didn't want to give them peace yet. They did not like someone choosing to attack their treaty partner, then after they've had enough assume they would get out easy. Goose claimed to want to send a message that choosing to enter (using an ODP) against their treaty partner would be a foolish move. Ultimately this failed, and revenge was taken in the Grudge War. External links Declarations of War *CSN declares war on LoSS *Legacy declares war on LoSS *The Brain declares war on LoSS *DT declare war on Legacy *CSN declares war on DT *FHU declares war on CSN & Legacy *GOD declares war on FHU *R&R declares war on LoSS Surrenders and Withdraws *FHU surrenders to CSN, Legacy, and GOD *LoSS surrenders to The Brain *CSN/DT/Legacy/LoSS/R&R Peace Agreement Related Announcements *A Dark Templar Announcement *5 Percent: An analysis of CSN's 'outrageous' reparations *Dark Templar Reparations Category:PB-NpO War